Fantasy World
My fantasy world Races/Creatures Races *Dragon - Human/Drakon hybrids. *Elf - *Fairy - *Kitsune - *Mermaid - *Nymph - *Angel - *Werewolf - *Vampire - *Pixie - \Although they may be smaller than fairies, they have plenty more magic than fairies. *Enchanter - Enchanters and enchantresses are specially chosen from each race. They are guardians of each chosen race their picked from and no one are allowed to attack them except each other. *Human - Creatures *Unicorns *Drakon *Nightstalkers *Demons *Drakon Characters Main Characters *Arissa - A dragon. Middle child inbetween Caspian and Mieko. *Kato - A Kitsune (Foxfire), orphanned has a young child and was raised by a pack of werewolves. *Kiona - A wise old dragon nicknamed Teacher and although she's blind, she has been know to forsee the future. She's Arissa's and Caspian's teacher. *Phoebe - a Nature Nymph and Arissa's childhood friend. She lives at the base of the Pyres Mountains at the edge of Lisra. Arissa's Family *Fuego - Arissa's father, the dragon king's close friend. *Ciama - Arissa's mother, a surprisingly gentle dragon. *Caspian - Arissa's Eldest Brother *Mieko - Arissa's Youngest brother Dragon Characters *Glaurung - King of the dragons *Pyrros - The Dragon prince Elf Characters *Queen Azar - The Elven Queen *Darros - Head Commander of the Elven Army *Felix - An elf from Remora *Jasper - An elf from Remora *Faline - An elf attending a school in Parisa Nymph Characters *Lyric - Music Nymph, Lyre's twin and Melody's younger sister *Lyre - Music Nymph, Lyric's twin and Melody's younger sister *Melody - Music Nymph, Lyric and Lyre's older sister Mermaid, Mermen and Underwater characters *Inna - The Mermaid queen *Nakisisa - The Mermaid princess Enchanters *Mireldis - A powerful enchantress who lives in a cave in the Pyres Mountains. Known to many as Rorne's elder sister, she serves under Glaurung as "Guardian of Dragons". *Ulric - A enchanter who lives in the Forest of Lisra, among the pixies. He serves under Lykaios as "Guardian of Wolves". *Niova - A high ranked enchantress, who lives and teaches magic in Parisa. She serves under Queen Azar as "Guardian of Elves". *Kai - A wise enchanter who lives in a temple in the underwater realm of Dai. He serves under Queen Inna as "Guardian of the Ocean". *Fyn - An untame enchanter who lives among the horned beasts in the plains. He serves under all the creatures as "Guardian of the Wilds". *Heliria - A peaceful enchantress who lives among the nymphs of the Faded Valley. She serves under the nymphs as "Guardian of Nymphs". *Raven - A dark enchanter who lives in the dark realms of Merrikh. He serves under King Rorne as "Guardian of Monsters". Werewolf Pack *Lykaios - Pack Alpha. When he first pack alpha, he found Kato starving next to the dead bodies of several other Kitsune. By choice, he chose to raise Kato himself. *Tasha - Lykaios' mate. At times she can be rash but, mostly she's calm and collective. Along with her two other pups, she raised Kato. *Nafang - Lykaios' eldest daughter, who's next inline to be the pack Alpha. *Faolan - Lykaios' youngest son, who's still being weaned by his mother. * List of Extra Character names to be used in the future *Faris *Hadyn *Amira *Helia *Nikaia *Syrinx *Nyxie *Echo Monster Groups/Solo Monsters *Nightstalkers (Shadow creatures, which wander through the Faded Valley at night. Enemies of the elves) Dark Realm Characters *Rorne - A dark angel, leader of the Fallen of Merrikh. He used to formally be a high ranked comander in the military until he commited treason. He was banished and disappeared for almost 10 years, in which he raged war onto Merrikh and turned into the Dark Realms. *Naoko - The former princess of Merrikh, taken as prisoner after her father killed Rorne's wife in battle. When she reached of age, Rorne forced her to be his wife. *Dresh - Rorne's eldest son, born of evil. He hates Naoko because of her father and vows one day for revenge. *Canicus - Rorne's second son, who hates his father with a passion. Although his father knows this, he still tries to fill him with Evil. He's close with Naoko and is her only friend. He also thinks of Naoko as his sister instead of step-mother. *Hotaru - Rorne's and Naoko's first born child and Rorne's youngest son. He's barely two years old and stays close to Naoko. Locations Elven Cities Titania - The Elven Capitol Parisa - The City of Schools Remora - An Elven Town on the outskirts of the Faded Valley Arsatown - A trading town near Remora Forests The Faded Valley - An Elven Forest The Plains of Horned Beasts - Large plains to the northwest of the Faded Valley. The plains home many horned creatures such as wild Unicorns, Camahuetos, Cerastes, and other creatures. The Forest of Lisra - A large rainforest at the base of the Pyres Mountains, containing the most fiberent and beautiful plants and trees. By folk tale, a dragon princess was banshed and disappeared into the dying forest. One day, the forest caught fire and burned until the sun rose the next day. Instead of dead trees and creatures, a rainforest was in it's place. It's believe that when the dragon princess died, her powerful earth magic was released and created the forest. Pixies are the guardians of the forest. Underwater Cities Zarina - Underwater Capitol for Mermaids, Mermen and underwater creatures The Realm of Dai - An ancient city which used to be a popular trading port until the ocean claimed it and flooded the city. Now it is a city for Mermaids and Mermen. Dragon Realms The Pyres Mountains - A large mountian range with many caves, which are home to many dragons. The west side of the mountains are unknown to many creatures except the dragons. The Dark Realms The Dark Realm of Merrikh - A kingdom in the east, home to monsters and dark creatures. Before it became a dark realm, Merrikh was home to elves and pure creatures until Rorne, a evil consumed human, gathered monsters and evil beings to is aid and started war. Merrikh was distroyed and taken over by Rorne and his followers. Story The Ashes of Dragon Souls Category:Fantasy World